1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mobile device, and more particularly, to a mobile device, which is capable of generating first map information to an electronic device and receiving second map information generated from the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With technological advancements, the number of the types of electronic products, including cleaning robots, has increased. Generally, a sign object is used to limit a cleaning area of a cleaning robot. When a cleaning robot performs a cleaning operation, if the cleaning robot detects the existence of a sign object, the cleaning robot avoids the area of the sign object.
Thus, before a cleaning robot performs a cleaning operation, a user has to place sign objects. If a user forgets to place a sign object, the cleaning robot may enter dangerous areas, for example, an outdoor area. Moreover, in order to achieve preferred cleaning effect, several sign objects are usually required to reduce the cleaning area of the cleaning robot. However, a large number of sign objects increases costs and also negatively affects the aesthetic interior design of a house.